world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110313doirbeau
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:29 -- 07:29 CA: Doir!... 07:30 GA: hi 07:30 CA: I have some really BAD news!!!... 07:30 GA: sup 07:30 GA: okay 07:30 GA: cool 07:30 CA: I think Dean is working with jack!... 07:30 GA: yeah i already know that 07:30 GA: he's manipulating him or some shit 07:30 GA: though tbh dean is probably the one being manipulated 07:31 CA: Exactly... 07:31 GA: wait do you mean like, working for jack? 07:31 CA: I tried to convince him otherwise, but... 07:31 GA: like the cliche dumb sidekick? is dean kronk? 07:31 CA: He is doing everything Jack asks of him... 07:31 CA: in way, but much stupider... 07:31 GA: haha wow 07:31 GA: should we do something? 07:32 CA: YES!... 07:32 GA: okay, cool 07:32 GA: action 07:32 GA: drama 07:32 GA: adventure? 07:32 CA: We need to get Dean to stop being a fuckfaced retard and snap out of it!... 07:32 GA: how 07:33 CA: I don't know, maybe if we can speak to jack we can show Dean that he isnt the misunderstood soul that dean is convinced he is... 07:33 GA: no 07:33 GA: talking to jack is a bad idea 07:33 CA: Then what's your idea?... 07:34 GA: maybe we can hire someone to kill jack? like one of the info sources? 07:34 CA: No way, it is apparant he is stronger than them... 07:35 GA: how many trolls are there 07:35 CA: 12 I believe... 07:35 GA: 8 humans, 12 trolls, at least (two?) info sources... 07:35 GA: *7 07:35 GA: if we can get half of the trolls, and most of us humans, and at least one info source, that's great 07:36 GA: he's not invincible probably 07:36 CA: Even if we ALL teamed up against him, we would probably ALL die... 07:36 CA: He is endgame level... 07:36 CA: we are begginer... 07:36 GA: hmm 07:36 GA: id say we could ask jack what to do next to win but he's the bad guy 07:37 CA: Plus if Lord of Doom isn't the title of someone extremely powerful, I don't know what is... 07:37 GA: are the info sources at the endgame? 07:37 CA: I don't know... 07:37 GA: lord of doom sounds p bad, yeah 07:37 CA: but I do know that we need to god tier to beat him... 07:37 CA: what ever that is... 07:37 GA: yes, we should get on that 07:37 CA: Any idea what it is?... 07:38 CA: I heard it requires a great sacrifice... 07:38 GA: well it sounds like we level up so much we get to god level 07:38 GA: do you think thats literal? 07:38 CA: Who knows... 07:38 GA: it is god shit 07:38 CA: We do know they are very powerful... 07:38 GA: gods tend to require sacrifices 07:38 GA: dont gods like, create shit? 07:38 GA: mold people out of clay? 07:38 GA: make fire? 07:38 CA: Depends on your religon... 07:39 GA: hehehe 07:39 GA: he's a lord of doom 07:39 GA: maybe a god of death 07:39 CA: Probably Aztec or some shit idk... 07:39 GA: let's call him yama 07:39 GA: lets call him yama and throw eggplants at him 07:39 CA: He is not a sweet potato I think... 07:40 GA: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yama 07:40 CA: well that is completely different... 07:40 GA: http://tinyurl.com/kg4lzg5 07:40 GA: we'll do that to him 07:41 CA: OR... 07:41 CA: we could make an actual plan... 07:41 GA: yeah 07:41 GA: what are the handles of pinksource and redsource, if you have them btw? 07:41 CA: ravishingCalypso and sanguineOracle... 07:41 GA: thanks 07:41 CA: We should see if we can gather the rest of the team... 07:41 GA: sounds like a good idea 07:41 CA: Ok, goodbye Doir... 07:41 GA: bye 07:41 CA: Oh by the way, here is some proof of Dean being in Cahoooooooots! 07:41 CA: CAHOOOOOOOOTS -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:42 --